1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass fiber strand formed from filaments having a non-circular cross-sectional shape and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fiber glass is generally manufactured by discharging molten glass from a bushing having a multiplicity of nozzles of circular cross-sectional shape so as to form a multiplicity of filaments. These filaments are then gathered into a strand, and the strand is then wound on a winder. As a result, each filament of fiber glass manufactured by this method has a circular cross-section. The thus manufactured fiber glass is mainly used as a material for incorporation in a thermosetting, thermoplastic resin, or the like as a means of reinforcement. Generally, the surface of the glass fiber is subjected to a treatment which provides bonding force at the interface between the glass fiber and the resin.
Recently, there has been a great demand for the strength of a composite material which includes resin and fiber glass to be increased. Additionally, it is increasingly being demanded that a thinner strand be used in the application of the continuous filaments which are used in filament winding, pultrusion as well as those for a roving cloth, an electrical insulating cloth and so forth.